Mother Knows Best
by paintingconstellations
Summary: When Rapunzel slips up, Mother Gothel has so much to teach her precious flower (Rapunzel/Mother Gothel lemon)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Flower!"

Rapunzel cringed when she heard the shrill tone of her Mother's voice echo through the vacant tower. She bit down on her full bottom lip, debating whether she should run down to see what the possessive woman wanted or pretend to be asleep.

"Rapunzel!"

Her shout was angry and demanding, Rapunzel pouted, knowing that if she didn't respond her Mother's anger would only rise.

She quivered as she left her bed and walked to the top of the stairs, tugging at her hair nervously.

"Yes, Mommy?" she asked in a soft tone.

The woman smiled mischeviously at the innocent sound of her 18 year old daughter's voice. She swirled the glass of scarlet wine in her hand.

"Come and sit with Mommy, my pet." She said in a strong tone.

Rapunzel slowly walked down the stairs her eyes not leaving her bare feet as she stood in the kitchen before her drunk Mother.

Mother Gothel licked her lips at the sight of the young girl. Her thin white nightgown was practically see through, allowing Gothel a generous view of her cleavage and firm, young body.

The small girl tugged at her golden hair out of habit and looked up at the woman in front of her with innocent green eyes, her face flushed pink as the woman's eyes raked over her body.

"How may I serve you, Mommy?"

The older woman smiled , she had trained the girl well, "Fetch me more wine, my little pet."

Rapunzel's emerald eyes looked down shamefully, she loved Gothel and knew her place as a possession, only interested to please the older woman that sat before her.

"Yes."

The woman looked at her sharply, "Yes, Mommy." She corrected.

"Yes, Mommy."

She nodded and walked quickly over to the cabinet, as if the slightest move would set her Mother off.

Gothel watched through intoxicated eyes as her daughter reached for the bottle, the nightgown shifting over her perky, round backside revealing a pair of toned legs.

"You just love serving your master, don't you my sweet pet."

The girl shivered a little at the words, "Yes Mommy."

She loved playing the dominant role, and making the shy and obedient Rapunzel follow her orders was making her moist in certain places.

She got even wetter when the girl poured the wine into her glass carefully, her hands shook, causing the wine to splatter a bit on the wooden table.

A wide smile split across the woman's face at her opportunity as horror reflected in Rapunzel's emerald eyes.

"Bad girl!" she screeched and grabbed the sweet blonde's hair harshly.

Rapunzel winced in pain and fear, "I'm so sorry!" she begged, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Lick it up!" Gothel ordered, shoving the girl's face into the wood, tangling her long fingernails through the girl's endless hair.

She lapped pathetically at the small puddle of wine in a desperate attempt to appease her Mother, slurping against the wood with a pair of full lips, but she knew that it was useless.

Gothel got excited at the sight of her daughter bent over the table in such a humiliating position. She pushed up the girl's white night gown, revealing her bare, firm backside. Mommy's flower wasn't allowed any panties.

"Have you learned your lesson, Flower?"

She groped and cupped the girl with one hand, using the other to reach for a hairbrush on the table.

Rapunzel's voice quivered.

"Yes, Mommy."

Mother Gothel clicked her tongue and continued to mold her daughter's bottom, "That simply won't do. I think that this naughty little flower needs to learn a lesson from her Mommy."

Rapunzel whimpered as tears developed in the corners of her eyes, "Please, no Mommy. It won't happen again."

"Shhh," Mother Gothel drug the wooden brush through her daughter's hair, "Let Mommy teach you, Flower"

Before Rapunzel could protest the wooden brush was brought down hard on her bottom.

Again and again Mother Gothel spanked the girl, her cries a music to her ears and making the sadistic woman more wet.

She watched the soft and sensitive flesh bounce against the hard paddle, shoving Rapunzel's face harder into the wooden table with each struggle.

The girl's cute and round ass was growing redder and redder with each spanking, Gothel had to be careful not to draw blood in fear of ruining her perfect little toy.

Gothel pulled the brush away and was satisfied with the hard blush of her daughter's bottom.

Rapunzel sighed with relief at the absence of the brush.

Gothel smiled evilly as she bent down, grinding herself on the young girl's sore backside, pushing her large breasts against her back and breathing into her shoulder.

She ran her tongue along her neck and into the shell of her ear, forcing herself against the girl more as Rapunzel whined and squirmed to evade her Mother's wet crotch and erect nipples against her.

Gothel laughed, "Oh flower, you naughty little girl, look what you've done to Mommy."

Tears trailed down Rapunzel's full cheeks as she shamefully tried to get evade her attacker.

Gothel ripped at the girl's hair again and forced her onto the floor.

She positioned her knees to trap the thrashing teen's arms and ripped the thin night gown from her small body. Before Rapunzel could protest she dropped herself onto her face.

"Oh- right there Flower," she gasped as she gripped the girl's hair like reigns and rode against her nose and lips.

She laughed at her daughter's muffled cries, "You dirty little thing, prancing around and teasing Mommy. It's a good thing I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"You do such a good job pleasing your Mommy, like a good little pet."

"You're mine, never forget that. You're nothing more than my dirty little slave, you were put here to serve me, Flower."

Tears slipped down Rapunzel's cheeks as she tasted her Mother's juices and listened to the dirty words echo around her, her sobs were muffled as the woman's large pussy enveloped her mouth, clit prominent against her button nose.

She felt worthless and used as the vulgar woman shuddered and reached her climax, spilling all over Rapunzel's sweet face. She gasped and attempted to escape the waves but Gothel clutched her hair tight, forcing her daughter's face as close as possible so she was choking on the juices.

"Drink it all up, sweet little pet."

She laughed as the girl gasped and struggled for breath, twisting under the heavier woman's weight.

"Not so fast, Flower, Mommy knows that her little slave loves to drink all of her master's love juices."

Finally, she pulled the gasping girl apart from her crotch with a loud smack. Rapunzel's face was pink and slick with her Mother's cum. Her eyes were red from crying and her pouting lips were swollen.

Gothel laughed wickedly and handcuffed the distraught girl to a table leg.

"You look so adorable with your dirty little face covered in Mommy's cum. I have so much more that I can't wait to do to you, lucky little Flower."

She traced Rapunzel's small breasts and lightly rubbed against the girl's crotch before winking and walking into her bedroom.

The girl shivered as she watched her Mother's form retreat from the room, she struggled against the handcuffs, sobbing and trying desperately to escape what may be coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. torigagged, I dedicate this chapter to you and hope that it fulfills your fantasies. I didn't use the whipped cream much though, sorry! Everyone keep reviewing and requesting if you would like another update!**

"Flower."

Rapunzel stirred in her sleep when she heard the soft whisper echo in her ear and gentle fingers trace through her endless hair.

The small blonde opened her full lips to reply, only to find that her words were impeded.

"Unf!"

Her emerald eyes shot open with panic to find herself in the familiar kitchen.

She was on her back so the cool wood was touching her backside. Her small wrists were tied together and attached to the top of the table tightly so she couldn't move, but loose enough to be flipped around.

Each of her toned, elegant legs were spread and tied to a corner of the table with tough rope that pierced and rubbed her soft skin when she struggled.

Gothel sat besides her, stroking the girl's shiny hair and pinching her rosy nipples with light tenderness.

The woman was completely naked, her breasts were absolutely enormous and hung down slightly onto her stomach, swaying as she stroked her small victim. A 9 inch, black strap on protruded from between her legs and rubbed against the girl's thigh as an omen for what would happen.

Tears slipped from her wide eyes when she realized that she was completely helpless, it was not just a dream, Rapunzel was absolutely trapped at Gothel's mercy with no escape.

Gothel laughed and leaned in to lick away the girl's tears, leaving a shiny trail of saliva on her pink cheeks.

"My sweet Flower is awake, I guess we can get started then."

She pulled a bowl of whipped cream from beside her and applied a small dap onto each of Rapunzel's perky nipples.

The girl squirmed and sobbed against the gag in her mouth but only caused the harsh rope to dig into her tender skin.

Gothel lapped the whipped cream off of the struggling girl's body. Slurping and swirling her tongue around each hardening nipple.

Her drooping breasts rubbed against her daughter's toned stomach, the giant cock rubbed between her thighs as she created hickeys and bruises on the girl's body.

She gripped each of the girl's soft breasts, squeezing them together as close as she could before burying her face in between them.

Rapunzel cried in pain as she felt her tits being molded, squeezed and abused.

Gothel spit onto Rapunzel's small chest and watched as it trickled into her cleavage and down onto her navel.

"Mmmm."

Gothel reached her hand down into Rapunzel's crotch, that had become slightly moist despite her own good.

"Good girl." The woman cooed at her sobbing daughter and kissed the area between her legs before flipping the girl onto her stomach.

She adjusted the ropes so Rapunzel's elbows and knees were bent onto the table. Her perky ass was on display for Gothel and her small tits swayed down towards the wood.

The exhausted girl struggled against the bonds when she heard the creaking on the table behind her.

Gothel licked her lips at the sight before her, this beautiful girl, helpless and degraded at her mercy.

"Now my flower," the woman cupped and massaged Rapunzel's ass as she spoke.

"Mommy is going to make love to you."

Rapunzel's eyes shot open and she squealed, squirming and jerking, blood running from her wrists as the rope cut into her.

Gothel laughed sadistically, "Yes my precious slave, I know that you are so excited."

The huge black cock wiggled as she held Rapunzel's small hips still, positioning the hard rubber at her tight entrance.

"Feel that flower, that's Mommy's cock."

"Unf!" tears flowed down Rapunzel's cheeks as she bucked her hips, trying to scoot the offending object away from her slit. The wooden table splintered into her soft knees and elbows, preventing her from moving.

"Oh, you want Mommy's cock so bad, you dirty little girl. I'm going to give it to you extra hard, little flower."

With that Gothel gripped the girl's hips and thrusted into her full force.

Rapunzel screamed at the twisting pain against her gag, "Mmmf!"

Her mint eyes rolled back as she felt the hard rubber move into her, inch by inch until she was filled completely.

Gothel moved forward with the cock, her doughy, dropping breasts falling onto Rapunzel's arched back as she fully entered the small girl.

The woman laughed and grabbed one of Rapunzel's small tits harshly, twisting it in her palm as she began to thrust in and out of the girl's tight entrance.

The blonde sobbed, quivering at the terrible pain as the strap on was forced into her, again and again.

Gothel's tits flopped against her as she continued to hump and dominate the poor innocent girl.

As she twisted and tugged at a perky tit she used her other hand to slap and claw at the fragile skin on the girl's ass.

"Know your place!" she screamed, ripping at Rapunzel's hair so the girl's face was forced down onto the wooden table.

She picked up the speed, pumping the cock into her with no remorse, slamming into her pussy at the base.

"You belong to me. You belong underneath me."

"All mine, nobody can take you away from me."

"Isn't that right, flower, nobody will want you now that I've made you mine."

She pulled from the girl's tight entrance with a loud pop, before adjusting the ropes so she was on her back again.

Rapunzel's face was pink from the lack of oxygen, nose bright red from being forced into the wood, her breasts were purple and bruised from Gothel's harsh grip, one even having a red handprint on them. Blood trailed from her wrists and ankles due to the harsh rope piercing into them.

The woman smiled with pride at the pathetic sight before her, her crotch getting more and more moist.

With full force Gothel slammed into the girl again, watching the tears pour from her dazed mint eyes as her virtue was stolen.

"You"

Slam

"Are"

Slam

"Mine"

Slam

Gothel panted as she ferociously fucked the girl beneath her senseless.

She wanted to fuck all of her dreams, all of her hopes away. How dare she ask to leave the tower, how dare she try to escape.

She had tried to play nice, she had loved the girl with all of her heart and now she was trying to throw it all away for some stupid lanterns.

Well, now she had no choice but to stay.


End file.
